


Family Ties

by Reading Redhead (readingredhead)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Community: comment_fic, F/F, Genderbending, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-28
Updated: 2010-07-28
Packaged: 2017-10-10 20:24:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/103907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/readingredhead/pseuds/Reading%20Redhead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was bad enough having this skinny streak of alien interrupt the wedding but now her mum thinks Donna ran off because the Doctor turned her lesbian. Girl!Tenth Doctor AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Family Ties

**Author's Note:**

> Written for trinityday on LJ.

She’s only been gone from home for a month when the TARDIS lands in a side street in Chiswick and Donna drags the Doctor out to pay a visit to Donna’s mother. Literal dragging is, at one point, required, and Donna grabs the Doctor’s hand and pulls her away from the safety and isolation of that blue police box and into the real world, muttering something about “crazy space-women” under her breath.

The Doctor looks entirely too twiggy and put-together in a shirt-dress that started its life as a blue Oxford, tights, and the ubiquitous Converse high tops. At least Donna managed to talk her out of wearing a tie—“My mum already thinks that we’re lesbians, the least you could do is try to look a _little_ less butch!”—and the weather’s warm enough to render that admittedly fabulous trench coat unnecessary. The Doctor may look like a woman but if there’s anything that reminds Donna on a daily basis that she’s actually a hundreds-of-years-old alien, it’s her total lack of modern fashion sense. There’s nothing to be done about the hair, but Donna’s resigned to this (and she actually rather likes the Doctor’s hair the way it is).

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” the Doctor says for the hundredth time. “I don’t really do house calls.”

Donna ignores her and rings the doorbell again, before shouting, “Mum, it’s me!”

From inside the house, Donna can hear her mother call out, “You kept me waiting for a _month_, and now you can’t wait another _five minutes_?”

Out of the corner of her eye, Donna sees the Doctor wince. “Still a good idea?” she asks—and for the first time, Donna hears genuine anxiety in the Doctor’s voice. She’s faced up to alien dangers of all descriptions without blinking an eye, but the idea of facing Donna’s mum has her beat.

Donna lets herself smile, but doesn’t let the Doctor see it. She takes her friend’s hand again, though, and gives it a little squeeze in assurance. “You’re my best mate,” she says, “and the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I want my mum to meet you. I want everyone to meet you!”

The Doctor favors her with a rueful smile. “Everyone may be a few too many. Let’s start with your mum and see how it goes from there?” Her loose fingers fidget with the hem of her dress, but the she doesn’t let go of Donna’s hand.

Donna smiles back. “Sounds like a plan.”

There’s a moment of silence before two things happen at once. With a mixture of sheepishness and amusement, the Doctor says, “If we don’t want your mother to think we’re lesbians, we probably shouldn’t be holding hands”—and Donna’s mum finally opens the door.


End file.
